leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heal
is a Summoner spell that instantly restores health to your champion and an ally, also removing Grievous Wounds and granting a temporary movement speed bonus. Strategy This spell can be used to save a life when low on health and under attack. It is commonly used to get an early first blood by healing oneself for more than one's opponent expects. It is also a skill used for "baiting", where you make your champion appear weaker than it actually is, to lure your enemies out of position or to get them to tower dive you. A similar baiting tactic is also commonly used with . Notes * Heal heals for (80 | | | }} at each level) health. * Healed champions are debuffed for 35 seconds, causing subsequent Heal casts on them to be 50% less effective for that period. * Heal is affected by any form of personal health gain modifier on yourself, including; ** by at 4 stacks, but only for Vladimir. ** by , but only for himself while he's inside the buff field. ** by 20%, but only for its owner. Patch history (15 level). * Only affects the caster and one allied champion following a priority order: ** Heal prioritizes the allied champion closest to the cursor at the time the ability is cast. ** If no allied champions are near the cursor, Heal will target the most wounded allied champion in range. * Range increased to 700, up from a radius of 300. * Cooldown reduced to 240, down from 300. * Healed targets are cleansed of healing reduction effects and gain 30% movement speed for 2 seconds after being healed. * Heal NO LONGER applies a 35 second debuff that reduces all subsequent Summoner Heal spells, aside from your own, by 50%. V4.4: * New particles and sounds. V1.0.0.152: *Health restored per level reduced to 15 from 25 *Amount allies are healed for increased to 100% from 50% *Improved Heal now increases your champion's max Health by 5 per level instead of increasing the Heal amount by 10% *Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270 V1.0.0.139: * Heal amount reduced to 100 from 145. ** Base heal reduced to 75. V1.0.0.136: * Base heal amount reduced to 120 from 140. * Recently Healed debuff duration increased to 35 seconds from 25. V1.0.0.134: * will now restore health to the caster even if they are untargetable when the summoner spell is cast ( , , ). V1.0.0.131: * Improved Heal reduced to 10% extra healing from 15%. V1.0.0.129: * amount per level increased to 25 from 20. * Improved Heal no longer reduces the cooldown but now increases the amount healed by 15%. V1.0.0.97: * now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.61: * Mender's Faith (mastery) changed to 30 second cooldown reduction on , from +10 level health bonus. V1.0.0.52: * A debuff is now placed on champions healed by Summoner for 25 seconds. Subsequent Summoner Heals will have their effect diminished by 50% on allies with the debuff. Your Champion will still receive the full amount of the heal if cast by your Summoner. * Mender's Faith (mastery) now provides 10 level bonus health on Summoner from 75 flat bonus health and 10 seconds cooldown reduction. V0.9.25.21: * Cast range updated. V0.9.22.7: * Reduced area of effect healing to 50% of total from 60%. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Mender's Faith (mastery): Increases the amount healed by by 75, and reduces the cooldown by 10 seconds. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Now scales with level, Heal now = 150 + 25 Level, and heals surrounding allies for 66% (heals less early, and more late). Alpha Week 4: * cooldown increased to 5 minutes from minutes. * Mender's Faith (mastery) increased amount by 75 intead of 100. }} cs:Heal de:Heilen fr:Soins pl:Uzdrowienie zh:治疗术